Born a Beta
by Danielle072297
Summary: When you're born and mature into the opposite of what was expected of you, what choice do you have except to fight to be what cannot be? Our lord has fought his instincts to submit to anyone since he had the label of "beta", when put in the position of being treated as a beta would be instead of the now fearless lord of the west, what can he do?
1. Prologue

**i don't own Inuyasha.**

In a pack there are alphas and betas, the alphas are the leaders and betas are the followers. Once a pup of the pack reaches maturity they develop adult instincts, those instincts are either that of an alpha or that of a beta. An alphas instincts will demand he protect, provide, and train the members of the alphas pack and to find a suitable and strong beta or fellow alpha to mate. A betas instincts will want to protect, care for young, know when to submit to their alphas and to also find a strong alpha for a mate.

If an alpha wants to mate they must show them dominance and prove they are suitable to provide for their chosen. But some alphas or betas are unhappy with being and refuse to listen to their instincts.

The elegant white haired inu demon was no different, he was angry at the kami for he was the proud lord of the west, a lord being a beta was absurd. When he had become lord when the filthy hanyou was born resulting in his sir's death, other lords had mocked him and he got challenged by many for the rights to the west. What fools they had been, the white haired inu demon was still the son of the strongest demon in existence. He was still the killing perfection, and he would own up to the name he had been given.

_Sesshomaru._

_**i plan on making this a long story and most chapters will be longer than this, i just felt as if this seemed to be like a good place to begin and that it should be third person, i most likely wont use third person very often.**_

_**Rate and review pleasee :3 ~ Dani**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Demon and the Hanyou**_

The inu demon with the long white hair was leaning against a tree, one leg bent with an arm lazied over the knee, he was watching his ward, Rin, be chased by his servant, Jaken, the annoying little toad screeched at the young girl to be respectful in his lord's present.

The lord was dressed to perfection, not even a speck of dirt laid on his white clothing or mokomoko, his armor was tied around himself by his sash and his swords hung in his beautiful yellow and blue sash in their sheaths.

the wind was blowing a gentle breeze and the lord's bangs swayed, hiding the simple blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, his eyes were partly closed, the magenta along his eyelids and stripped on his cheeks only enhancing his beauty for the world to witness.

"Jaken." he spoke in his calm voice. The toad stopped chasing the young girl and looked to his lord, "y-yes mi lord?". the beautiful lord stared at the toad, his eyes hard in annoyance, "Be silent or i will kill you."

A hanyou with long wavy black hair stared at the mirror, watching the beautiful demon he would take as his, he as well as any other demon had smelt _that smell _coming off of him in waves, that beta would be his.

"Is that all the mirror will show me, Kanna?" the black haired hanyou asked, looking at the albino girl holding onto the mirror.

"yes Naraku." Kanna answered in a monotonic voice.

"then you may leave." he waved her off, dismissing her.

as soon as Kanna left, the black haired hanyou known as Naraku grinned, he needed a plan to get that demon before _that smell _became _the smell_ of a beta in heat rather then a beta near their heat. he wondered how much of a challenged it would be to get that demon to be his.

**_i would just like to add that the reason Naraku kept referring to Sesshomaru as 'the demon' or 'the beautiful demon' is because as of yet, naraku doesn't know sesshomaru's name. and i know i did say not a lot of this would be third person but this chapter also didn't seem ready to be first person. _**

**_Rate and Review :3 ~Dani _**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting **

**(****_Naraku's pov)_**

"Kagura." i called. "what is it Naraku?" the wind demoness, Kagura asked annoyed walking into my room. i looked at her, grinning with my teeth showing, "i have a mission for you."

Kagura flew in the clouds on her feather, looking irritated as she looked for the one she was told to find, she swooped down to the ground.

i grinned, watching Kagura greet my beautiful beta through Kanna's mirror, "Kanna, I will be back, you are to stay here." i told the albino then stood, '_it's time to go and let __**my **__beta meet his new lover.' _i left my castle without my baboon coat, and started off to where _he _is.

I walked into the clearing Kagura had flown down to, battling Kagura with a glowing green whip coming from his hand was that beautiful demon, "Kagura." i said, making my persence known, "go back to the castle." She scoffed and took off on one of her feathers. i looked at the still perfect, not a hair out of place, demon. "What business do you have with this Sesshomaru?" he spoke in a hard tone, '_Sesshomaru..' _i mused, _'the name is very fitting for him.' _"You will come with me." he shot me a death glare, "i will not."

I walked closer to him, he sent me a warning growl, i just grinned at him, "**Submit to me Sesshomaru." **

**_CLIFFY! XD im sorry if Naraku is kind of OOC, when i was writing this i keep going 'is this what naraku would do?', i just kind of saw Naraku as really cocky in the manga and the anime so thats how im making him. _**

**_Rate and Review :3 ~ Dani_**


	4. Chapter 3

"speaking"

_'thoughts'_

**_"Sesshomaru's_**** beast"**

**Chapter 3: Disobey**

**_(Sesshomaru's pov)_**

_'how dare he?!' _i thought,_ 'i am the lord of the west and he must show me respect!' _having thought that i demanded that of him, he smirked at me, _**'he is strong alpha male.'**_my beast purred being near one and told me to submit. i growled low in my throat before taking a swipe at him with my claws, my eyes widen a bit as i hit a barrier, "I, this Sesshomaru, _does not_ and _will not_ **submit **to anyone! let alone a **dirty hanyou**!"

His smirk vanished, even though i was one of the fastest demons in existence, i did not see him grab the back of my head by my hair and yank it backwards before leaning forward and taking my earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. I shivered a bit when he let go, still with his mouth by my ear he spoke, "listen here bitch, you will submit to me." **_'submit to him. let him show he can be a good alpha to us!'_**i growled loudly, my poison going to my claws, i quickly raised my hand and stuck my claws deep into his shoulder, letting my poison go into him.

He ripped himself away from me, making my claws tear through the tender flesh of his shoulder, i smirked at him as he death stared me. _'serves you right you smug hanyou.' _ i turned to take my leave, needing to head back to my pack.

Then there was blackness...

_**my laptop overheated while i had been typing this chapter so i had to start over D: even though i basically put the exact same dialogue, i wish it didn't overheat. Please Rate And Review! Cx ~Dani **_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dominance **

**_(Sesshomaru's pov)_**

My eyes fluttered open then shut, '_what has happened to me?', _i opened my eyes, looking around, i was in a dark room, on the floor. My armor and my swords were gone, taken from my person, i growled at the thought of that filthy hanyou having touched me to get me here. it seemed as if he heard my growling because that hanyou opened a door and walked into the room with me. My growls only increased. he just smirked at me, _'i will tear that smug smirk off his face and melt him with my poison.' _

"Stop your growling." he spoke to me, i growled louder then moved to attack him when i realized, '_i cant move.'_ i looked down to my hands and sure enough, my wrists were bounded by some kind of magic to the ground, i looked back up to him, forcing myself to stop growling. "good." he stated and then started walking towards me, i growled even louder than before, warning him to back off. he ignored my growls and quickly moved to sit down on my lap, he grinned at me, "Wouldn't want to find out if you have poison elsewhere."

"You will take your hands off of me." i demanded, his grin just widened, "Now if i did that then how would i mate you?" my eyes widened slightly at his words but quickly went back to being narrowed. "i will kill you before i allow you to mount me." he just laughed then smashed his lips onto mine.

my whole body felt hot all of a sudden, he bit my bottom lip licking at the bit of blood, i moaned from his bite and he used that as an opportunity to get his tongue into my mouth, he rubbed his tongue on mine, and i started to respond to his kiss, kissing him back with force and fighting his tongue for dominance.

**_muahahah . yes i stopped here. :3 _**

**_Rate and Review ! xD ~ Dani _**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Untouched **

**_(Narakus pov)_**

Feeling the beauty under me rub his tongue against mine was exhilarating, I doubt that sesshomaru would ever admit to doing such a thing and he certainly wouldn't admit that he was very _excited _ about being kissed by me .

I reached down and cupped him through his pants, he hissed, breaking our kiss, I panted lightly and rubbed him hard with my palm. "Submit to me, and I will do more then just rub you my _lord _" Sesshomaru was panting under me, his eyes were almost shut, "never." He muttered.

I pulled my hand away from his bludge and he made a whine sound then stared at me like he was plotting my death for tormenting him in such a way. I smirked at him. I leaned in close to his ear,

"submit and I will use something much more pleasing the my hand through your pants." I chuckled. "I know you are untouched Sesshomaru." His death stare intensified. I slowly licked up the outside of the demon lords ear, from his lobe to the point of his ear, then back down and down to his neck, tasteing his flesh.

He shuttered as my tongue moved along his skin, I licked his lips then kissed him gently on them.

Sesshomaru is going to be pissed in the next chapter when he's thinking with the right head . XD rate and review ! ~ Dani


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Naraku**

**(Sesshomaru's pov)**

The flithy hanyou had his lips pressed to mine, gently as if he was teasing me with this soft kiss instead of the hard kiss he had first given me, i kissed him back hard, my body and my beast wanting the pleasure he had brought to my lower regions. He responded with a smirk before breaking the kiss, he then stood. My eyes were level with his tented pants, i narrowed them and looked up to his smirking, cocky expression. i growled at him, _'if he plans on making this Sesshomaru touch __**that**__. the dirty half-breed will pay with his life.'_

"You will now call me by my name, Naraku." he spoke, i growled in return,"This Sesshomaru will not call you by anything else than what you are. half-breed."

The man known as Naraku just kept smirking down at me, then, he turned around and left the room he had put me in.

I blinked, as the door shut the biddings holding my wrists to the ground released me. _'he left?'_

_**i don't know if i really like how i ended this one. but i reallllllly wanted to get one chapter out today, i had planned on writing from after supper until i went to bed but i went out so i couldn't . and isnt Naraku mean , leaving Sesshy with a hard-on. XD PLEASEEEEEE RATE AND REVIEW! it'll make me want to write more knowing people want me too. ~DANI! c:**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reconstruction**

**(Naraku's pov)**

**-0**

**-0**

I let out a laugh as i shut the door to Sesshomaru's room, the sight of him sitting there _excited _made me want to turn back and finish what i had started. '_not yet.'_ i thought, _'i will make you crave for my touch Sesshomaru. then i will take you.' _i ignored my own _excitement _at my thoughts of the things i would do to him, he was indeed very beautiful and would make a perfect mate after learning submission.

I stayed outside of his room, waiting to hear if he would realize he could now move, my answer was soon proven when the demon inside started growling and attacking what i assume was only the door, enchanted by a scroll, disabling him of ever leaving unless i so wish. i started walking down the hall, _'maybe if he realizes i am indeed the stronger one he will submit easier.'_ i grinned. '_it seems that it is time for me to once again reconstruct myself and get rid of the weakness.' _my grin widened as i descended down to the underneath of my castle to rid the weaker demons from me.

-0

-0

-0

**_next is sesshomaru :D or maybe i'll pull a double Naraku on you all. muahahha _**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Naraku's toy

**(Sesshomaru's pov)**

-0

no matter how many times i used my poison whip at that door it would not open, it has been several days since he first brought me here, other than that first day i have yet to see him, he has yet to bring me any type of nourishment, of course being a demon meant i could go longer without food than a human but even i would start to grow tired from no nourishment. i was sitting on the floor, one leg up, flicking my wrist and snapping at the door with my poison whip, i am certain that 'Naraku' thought if he could cause me to have less energy than i would submit to him so he would care for me, he is indeed foolish if he thinks that i will submit to him.

My wrists were yanked down to the floor by a invisible force, i growled loudly. The hanyou keeps playing with me, yanking my wrists down to the ground only for him to not come in here so i can cut his head from his body. I was surprised when the door opened this time to reveal Naraku, wearing his dark purple pants and no top, i growled, he smirked at me and made his aura fill the small room. I narrowed my eyes, '_he's growing stronger... he's trying to intimidate me. how foolish.'_ i bared my fangs to him,"Release me."

"Now why would i do that Sesshomaru?" he walked over to me, bending down, he started trying to remove my shirt, i growled loudly at him, he leaned in and took my lips with his, continuing to remove my top.

-0


End file.
